Let the Rain Wash away the Past
by Ninja Misao
Summary: the three outer scouts were drving home when the spot a young woman on a bus stop in poring rain waring a coat with fear and hurt in her eyes, which brings back painful memories for Haruka...SetsunaUsagi and HarukaMichiru parings
1. Let the Rain Wash away the Past

Let the Rain wash away the Past  
  
* (in there minds)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was raining, a young woman with long blonde hair was running with a huge coat on and nothing on her feet. She stopped at a bus stop to rest, sat down on the bench with her knees up to her chest. Her mind was somewhere else, she was free now but the memories still remained.  
  
Some time later on in the day the weather wouldn't let up it just kept raining and raining. In their new car the three outer scouts were carefully heading home after a concert. " It rocked I cant wait to go to another one," the tomboyish short blond haired woman said driving. The other two girls threw something at her. "No way...to be hooked up with those drunks I don't think so," the aqua haired woman said putting a hand threw her hair. "I agree," the dark green haired woman said giggling the car came to a stopped at a red light. The female's racecar diver turned her head to see a young woman sitting at the bus stop shivering. She could see that neither the wet nor shivering changed those fearful eyes. It.. Just shock Haruka to the core seeing her like...like...this. "Haruka?" Ruka? Both girls turned to see the young woman at the bus stop looking a wreck. Setsuna opened the back door and slowly got out of the car holding her umbrella. Michiru turned her attention back to Ruka who was still watching the woman. She looked to see Ruka hand held the steering wheel tightly her knuckles turning white. The young violinist gently put her hands over her lovers to try to calm her. Haruka eyes meet with Michiru then turned back to the road. Setsuna helped the young woman inside and hoped in her self- shutting the door behind her. The car took off toward the house in utter silence. Michiru felt deep down in her heart some was wrong those eyes weren't cold nor of the lover she knew...they were different.  
  
They rode up to a huge house. The weather was just getting worst, the wind had picked up and thunder rolled threw the sky. The girls ran from the car to the front door. Haruka opened the door and they all ran in. Setsuna sat down with the young woman they found on the sofa her eyes haven't changed they didn't even blink. The tomboyish woman looked over at her clenching her fist, as she was in a rage but really not. With a sigh she walked up stairs needing some time to gather all the emotions she was feeling right now. The young violinist watched this feeling really bad like she could do nothing at all to help. The Guardian of time looked right back at Michiru. * Go to her now* the aqua haired woman nodded and made her way back up the stairs. Setsuna nodded back as she hugged the young woman who was in shock. * Let the rain wash away the past*  
  
Up stairs in their shared bedroom Haruka sat on the bed with her head in her hands. Her body and mind were in total different settings. When she saw that young woman in that state.. It brought back memories she really didn't want to remember. Why was this happen now, images of her childhood slowly being to play in her head her boyfriend hitting on her calling her names she never heard before feeling down and useless. She cried for him to stop but he kept on going not stopping she dropped to the floor all bruised and bloody. Coughing and hacking barely able to breathe. She felt her neck being squeezed like an orange have the juice squeezed out of her. She dropped her head. Being scared the boy dropped her and ran off never to be seen again. In the room all alone a young Haruka curled into a little ball sniffing as tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't trust anyone.. never again. Back in reality the tomboyish woman was silently weeping now her chest wracking with sobs remembering those things turned her cold self into her young self again. Rocking back and forth trying to deal with her self and the emotions that has broken out of their seals. She was shocked as she felt a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Michiru's sea blue eyes looking back into hers. Embarrassed the racecar driver wiped away her tears and tried to control her emotions. Seeing this Michiru pulled her lover in to a tight embrace rocking her slowly. " There is no need to hide your emotions from me, its ok to cry I'm here for you always just let me help you. Upon hearing this more seals began to break, more emotions began to flood over her. As all her masks she has been hiding under have fell off fading away. "Oh Michi- chan." she said wracking with sobs. "Shh its ok now." The young violinist said kisses her lovers lips. Once the tomboyish woman sobs ceased Michiru helped her racecar driver out of those drenched clothes and in to some of her silk PJ's then she peeled off her clothes and slips in to her blue silk gown. The aqua haired woman slowly laid down on the bed her tomboyish lover joined her snuggling close taken in her scent of the sea; before she closed her eyes to rest. Michiru smiles and does the same.  
  
Let the rain wash away the past  
  
Let it bring a new beginning Let it fill you heart with mixed feelings Let it calm your anger and fears  
  
Down stairs on the sofa Setsuna held a young woman still in shock in her arms humming a melody. She felt a strong jerk and saw tears fall from the young ones eyes. "There is no need to fear me my dear for I would never hurt you." She saw the young women's eyes looked up at her. The guardian of time smiled knowing immediately who she was at that moment. "So tell me what is your name? " ".. Usagi" the young lass said in a low tone. "Well Usagi my name is Setsuna and you are some place safe. " Usagi only nodded feeling somewhat safe in Setsuna's arms. "Now lets remove that coat." The dark green hair woman said slowly move to remove the coat but the young lass stopped her. " It will be okay I know it's hard now but you can trust me. " Setsuna said in a gently tone looking in to Usagi's eyes. The young lass relaxed and let Setsuna help her out of the huge coat. The guardian of times eyes widen seeing the bruises all over Usagi's body and she had neither a shirt nor pants on all she had on was bra and underwear. She looked in to the young lasses eyes seeing tears fill her eyes. Setsuna held her close making sure not to hurt her. "I know its bad now but it will be better soon. She said rocking the young lass. Pulling a cover over them both she unconsciously kissed her on the cheek. Usagi smiled feeling somewhat renewed. She yawned and snuggled close to the happy guardian of time. "Good night all will be ok in the morning."  
  
Let the rain wash away the past Let it bring a new beginning Lets it feel you heart with mix feelings Let it calm your anger and fears Let it wash away you tears Let it bring you a second chance of life 


	2. The Past has come back to Haunt you

The past has come back to haunt you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 months after the night Haruka let her emotions go and Usagi turned her life around they have been happy ever sense, Setsuna and Usagi have been talking about silly things but getting to know each other better. Haruka lets Michiru drive now and there has been no argument at all. The sun was shine bright the air was clean the sky was blue it seemed everything was going to be all right. As they came to stop at a red light a sliver sports car stopped at the red light as well. The man rolled the window down with an evil smile. " Hey my sweet cakes remember me?" Haruka turned her head to confront the man her eyes widen out of pure shock. "Hmmm let me wrap my hands around your neck hmm?" the man said with an evil grin. Haruka balled up her fist trying to keep her anger under control. "Ruka? What's wrong?" the young aqua hair woman said concern. "Oh my sweet cakes is a lesbian guess I have to rape you and your wench too. " That was it she had enough she was bout to get out of the car and kick his ass. Thankfully the light turned green and Michiru hit the gas getting as far away as she could from that sliver sports car.  
  
The past has comeback to haunt you  
  
What ya gonna do?  
  
Out at the mall Setsuna and Usagi were going shopping for clothes. The guardian of time smiled seeing al the fun she was having. * She has finally opened up these last days.* tired Setsuna sat down while Usagi wanted to check out a store. "Go on I'll be right here." With a smile the young lass ran to the store and bumped into an old flame. The man was tall and wore a green jacket with a black shirt and those black pants, his hair down to his shoulders now. ".. M.Mamoru" "Usako?" "Not.anymore.." "Oh I beg to differ." He said hold her arm tight seeing the fear in her eyes. You will pay dearly for running away." "let.. me go!" she yelled. " Shut up woman." Fear filled her like a glass of water was he gonna take her away back her times of beatings. No she didn't want that she wanted to be free but her body didn't agree with her mind. " Lets go!" "I think she said she wanted you to let her go sir," said the dark green hair woman said in a serious tone. "Can it wench he said thowing a punch at her but misses as she side steps it kicking him in the rear knocking him down. Setsuna took Usagi's had and headed form home.  
  
Face up to it  
  
Or let walk all over you  
  
What ya gonna do?  
  
The car drove up to the race car track Haruka gave Michiru a kiss and told her to cheer for her as she ran to the cockpit to get ready. The aqua hair girl sat in the stands with all the other crazy racecar driver fans. She saw Haruka getting ready to hop in to her racecar. "Once this race is over I will be able to spend some time with Michi-chan." She said to her self as she got the ok to drive up to the starting line. She looked in the stands to see her Michi. "Hey sweet cakes." Her anger grew as she saw who was right next to her in his famous dark purple racecar. The light turned green and all the cars were off. Haruka was in the lead and so the man in the Dark purple racecar. The crowds roared and yelled for either of them to win but on the track it was a different story. She want to beat him good not at this but physically to show she want afraid of him any more to show that her life now was better to show she was over him but that anger still lingered in her to pay him back for what he had done. This was the last lap the crowd was going wild as the two cars were headed for the finished line. The tan looking car sped ahead of the dark purple one crossing the finish line. The crowds cheered as Haruka got out and waved her hand the man in the dark purple car hopped out and smiled. "You may have won the race but I have won the war sweet cakes." He said given his metal and money. Haruka insides boiled in a huge rage she took her metal and her money and stormed off toward the cockpit garage. Feeling something was wrong Michiru stood up and ran out of the stands to the cock pit area.  
  
Gotta stand strong to fight it off  
  
Or for the rest of you life its gonna walk all over you.  
  
Setsuna opened the door and walked inside Usagi silently sat down on the sofa knowing that she was mad at her. Taking a deep breath she sat down next to her. "Now Usagi have no fear for I'm not mad at you but I have an idea who gave you those bruises." The young lass looked down and nodded slowly. "Mamoru Chiba.. Of Chiba corps. He fell in love with me or so I though he was everything was going fine everyone loved us but behind closed doors was a different story. He was never happy when he saw me he hit me then beat me and.burn me." she said biting her lip. "No one would believe me until now. " "I understand now if you run in to him and I'm not there your going to have to learn how to protect your self. And I am going to teach you so wipe of that frown and put on a smile because your training is about to begin. With a smile Usagi and Setsuna ran out to the back to begin the one thing that will change her life forever.  
  
Don't take this laying down  
  
Get up and make a change  
  
Your life is more important now  
  
Michiru ran in to one of the guys at the cockpit crew that knew her. "Gust what's going on?" The young man with short brown hair gave her the money and the metal Haruka gave him. " I don't know she handed me those an mumbled I'm going to show that bastard and stomped in there kicking and punching on the equipment. We tried stopping her but it's like she in her own world letting no one in to help. Michi nodded and walked in to the garage. Her eyes widen seeing her love in a very mad rage tossing parts kick the racecars tearing up other things as well. She had to stop her some way some how now caring what the cause. She ran in-between Haruka and the wall, she looked in to her raged filled eyes. She was ready to kill a life bull but Michiru didn't flinched. She showed no fear looking into her eyes. "Let me in Haruka you hear me let me in!" she walked over to Ruka and took a hold of one of her clenched fist. She felt her slowly calm down Michi held her loves hand looking into her eyes. "Tell me." "I was young 16 I think I met a man name John Dark AKA Johnny boy he said he could show me the world and I believed him he showed me everything then like most men got bored with me. So the abuse began beatings until one time he beat me so bad I was left for dead, from then on I was angry if I ever saw him again I would kill him; and now I just." "You let the past run your life you can let that happen any more you have a new life now a new chance." Let's head to the beach to clear your mind. "All right" they walked together hand in and out the door.  
  
Cant let the past run you  
  
Let you run the past  
  
Setsuna was running late so Usagi went in to the mall with out her she ran form store to store loving her freedom. She stopped to take a break and who of all people sat down next to her, Mamoru Chiba. Time to come home with me woman where you belong no hiding form that other wench now. He said grabbing her but with a smile Usagi hit him in the head hard enough to knock him down on his butt. "I wont let the past walk all over me anymore." She said standing up and walking away but it wasn't over yet he still had some fight left in him. He stood up and ran at her in a mad rage. Usagi side step it having him runs in to a wall knocking him out cold. The people in the mall clapped their hands as she took a bow. Setsuna finally made it and saw this Usagi ran over to Setsuna hugging her she was finally free of her past. The young lass kissed the guardian of time deeply causing some of the people to cheer. A shocked Setsuna returned the kiss. Now she was going to make a new life for her self and it would be a good one.  
  
That's right fight the past  
  
And you shall win  
  
At the beach Haruka and Michiru were laying down letting the sunshine on then. Michi was happy to how Ruka was very calm and actually taking a load off. They soon got up and stated playing around giggling and so on it was like Ruka was a different person now. This is the Ruka she knew and loved. Michi smiled "I'll be right back." "Ok." Haruka said with a small looking back at the sea. The sea was normally still but the wind helps it move making it have fun like they are playing together as well. Suddenly the sea be came still the tomboyish racecar diver felt something was very wrong. She heard a scream she quickly turned around to see Michi being held by the hair by Johnny boy. "I told you I was going to rape your Bitch right in front of your face. "Ruka-chan!" Michi yelled as Johnny threw her into a tree knocking her out. Anger was going threw Haruka veins but she wouldn't let it get the best of her. " Let me tell you how this woman has grown up. She said running at him at a really fast speed knocking out of his shoes on to the cement. Johnny stood up but in a flash Haruka had him up by the neck choking him. " How do you like it feeling her control slip. Coughing Johnny felt fear scared for his own life. "R..uka.? Hearing that voce make the tomboyish woman drop him and runs to her side. "Michi-chan." Barely keeping away Michiru laid her head on her chest feeling like the wind was playing with the sea again. the cops took Johnny boy away and a jogger that was a doctor check out Michi injures and she was going to be okay. With a smile Haruka picked up Michi and headed home. "I love you Michi.." "I.love you to my Ruka-chan" It was all over now they could finally live in peace.  
  
The past has comeback to haunt you  
  
What ya gonna do?  
  
You face up to it  
  
Or let walk all over you  
  
What ya gonna do?  
  
Gotta stand strong to fight it off  
  
Or for the rest of you life its gonna walk all over you.  
  
Don't take this laying down  
  
Get up and make a change  
  
Your life is more important now  
  
Cant let the past run you  
  
Let you run the past  
  
That's right fight the past  
  
And you shall win 


	3. Time for Peace

Time for Peace by Ninja Misao  
  
At home Michi and Ruka were snuggling on the sofa watching a nervous guardian of time around the young lass. "Look at them." "Hai that was you remember? Trying to not be nervous." Michi said giggling seeing Her koibito turn away from her blushing a bit. They both looked to see Usagi sitting down in front of the TV while Setsuna sat down on the sofa with a tired sigh but her face bright red as a rose. Both girls smiled happily knowing not to dwell on what was happen now. "So does she know Nan demo about being one of the sailor Senshi?" Haruka ask changing the subject. "Iie." Setsuna answered. "Hmm I guess we just have to tell her." Michi said as her Tomboyish lover punched a button on the remote turning off the TV. Usagi turned around on the floor and looked at them. "Its time to know who you are Usagi." Ruka said sitting in an upright position. "Huh? What do you mean Haruka-sama?" asked the young lass very confused. "Have you ever saw Sailor V in real life? "Hai! With other people that look like her. They have powers from other planets like Mars, Mercury and Jupiter." Ruka smiled. "That's right now what if I said you have a power that can beat them all out. Usagi eyes went wide. "Wow. What power do I have?" "The power of the moon you are princess Serenity daughter of Queen Serenity of the moon." Setsuna jumped in as she stood up. " The moon.." The guardian of time said with a smile. We are your protectors the outer scouts the ones you saw are with the Prince of this planet and they don't like us the outers and the inner's have been battling for over 50,000 years. Usagi nodded. "I understand .I found this on the floor in my room." She said in a serious tone as she showed them a locket. "That is what you use to transform.." Michiru gasp while Haruka smiled as did Setsuna when the saw the crest mark on the young lasses forehead. "Hmm I seems to understand now Setsuna it all makes sense.my mother is lost to me now she died protecting me and us. Now we are here to regain our memories and our ways and it seems I was really late." She said in princess like tone. "Hmm Haruka up for a little spar?" "Oh yeah you bet!" Michiru giggled seeing her love act like a little girl. With a smile Usagi stood up and walked toward the backyard. Setsuna smiled seeing her clothes turn from pink to a slivery white. "Our princess is back." "Hai.." She said to Michiru before watching the two-get ready to spar.  
  
Out in the backyard Haruka stood in her fighting stance and yelled out. " Uranus planet power!" lights flashed and once the disappeared there stood Sailor Uranus. Usagi smiled she felt she didn't need to change that much. She closed her eyes and says a small chant, her clothes began to change into an all-whitish slivery battle outfit. It was a sliver gown her hair was long and beautiful Setsuna couldn't keep her eyes off of her. "Your move." Uranus smiled and ran at her unsheathing her sword. "Wind wave" she said as she slashed downward sending a wave of wind as Usagi. The young lass smiled and side stepped it and thew it back out her. Haruka jumped in the air and called upon the power of Uranus. The sky turned dark as lighting shot down. "Wind, lighting and rain come forth attack!" the 3 elements came in to one and fired at where Usagi stood. Haruka smiled thinking she got her this time. But when the smoke cleaned there stood Usagi untouched with a defense barrier around her. Haruka's mouth was wide open while Setsuna smiled. "So is it my turn yet?" the princess of the moon asked in her gently tone. " Yeah." before she could finish Usagi was right in front of her knocking her back some feet with her aura. Haruka jumped up but looked around and she was gone as she locked up Usagi came down with a smile knocking her up against the glass. Haruka ran at her punching but she kept dodging them. Usagi gave one punch that sent her flying threw the glass in to the kitchen. The gold hair Senshi stood up blood coming from her arms and legs. "That's enough for today you two if you both spared any more I think we would need a new house." The marine blue hair violinist said joking. Both women nodded Setsuna walked outside to Usagi while Michiru was helping Haruka with her wounds. " You did well princess." "Thank you and call me Usagi I like it better." The guardian of time smiled and blushed a little. They both turned and blushed as they saw Neptune and Uranus kisses passionately moans on the kitchen floor. Not taking their eyes of them they saw Haruka hand slowly rise up Michiru's creamy leg Setsuna decided they should leave them to their business now. So she dragged Usagi into the house and up stairs.  
  
In Setsuna's room both girls sat on the bed in silence. They would look at each other time to time but that was about it. .Umm that kiss in the mall was that just the thrill of the moment "the guardian of time said break the silence. "No I meant it." Usagi said looking deep within Setsuna's eyes now. "U.Usagi." "I care for you and I love you I really would love to have what Haruka and Michiru have with you." The young lass said softly touching the guardian of times hand. Being brave Setsuna moved closer to her young lass and pressed her lips to hers. Usagi kissed her back enjoying the taste of her new lover's lips her wrapped her arms around her neck and sat down on her lap deepening the kiss. To anyone else this would be just a kiss but to then this was showing there love for one another how much could happen and change for them now. Both girls broke the kiss off gently and smiled, without even saying a thing they knew this was there path in life and didn't care who liked it or not. Setsuna slowly lay down on the bed with Usagi snuggled close to her chest. "My little rabbit." Usagi smiled before her eyes slowly closed sleepily. With a smile the guardian of time joined her. Haruka and Michiru smiled as they walked pass theirs room to theirs. They both slipped out of their clothes in to their silk gown and silk PJ's then hopped into bed. Michiru laid down first then Haruka lay down on down on her chest. "Every thing is so wonderful now.." she said snuggling close to her marine blue hair lover. "Hai. it is and everyone is happy this is truly a time of peace. Both lovers smiled as the fell asleep waiting for what awaits them.  
  
Time for peace Time for love This is what is truly made of No anger no shame any unhappy thoughts This is a time for peace let rein. 


End file.
